Cheaters Never Win
by JoJo1001
Summary: This is a Lindsay/Flack story. My muse died when Danny slept with Rikki so this is just one way I'm trying to exorcise the demon. Danny/Rikki married and miserable lol...I own nothing not even my house...
1. Chapter 1

"Dat door ain't gonna open itself Monroe." Don Flack said walking up to his apartment late in the evening on a Friday night. Lindsay was leaning against her door looking exhausted her heavy bag laying on the floor. She turned her head and forced a smile and pulled her bag up. "Long day?" He asked and she nodded digging her keys out and smiling as she finally pulled them out.

"You ok?" She asked and he nodded smiling at her wishing he had a right to ask her about what had happened with Danny. Everyone knew that they were dating and then all of a sudden after Danny's neighbor died it was like they couldn't be in the same room and Lindsay looked tired and sad and Danny just looked bad.

"Have ya eaten?" He asked holding up the take out he'd picked up and she moaned lightly shaking her head. "Ok Monroe I'll share." He offered and she frowned for a second like she wanted to say no but finally nodded and pushed her door open. They'd been neighbors for almost 3 years and although they visited in passing he was rarely home. He'd liked her from day one and had been annoyed when Dan staked his claim right away and like a good friend he'd stayed away from her. They got along good and he'd spent a few cases with her at work and she was hilarious and got his jokes which he loved. "Ya gonna get dat?" He asked as her home phone started ringing as she shrugged her jacket off.

"No." She said kicking off her shoes and walking into the kitchen.

"God dammit Lindsay pick up the fucking phone." Danny said voice laced with anger into her machine. "Ya punishin me I get dat." He said sighing. "I love her, I didn't meant to hurt ya." He said and Lindsay pulled the cord plugging the machine into the wall out disconnecting sending the apartment into stony silence.

"Sorry." Don said feeling bad that he'd heard what was obviously private.

"It's ok." She said sighing as she sat grabbed a bottle of water for her and a beer for him. "Thanks for supper I was starving." She admitted as he pulled boxes out.

"No problem." He said smiling as she took a bite of spicy chicken moaning in pleasure. "It's nice to eat wit someone."

"Yeah." She said nodding as she fixed her plate. "So you were on that case with the missing girl today?" She asked hoping that if she distracted him with work talk he wouldn't ask any personal questions. She liked Don, always got along with him and enjoyed working with him. He was the perfect mix of gentleman and tough guy and he was damn good at his job and funny. He made the day pass faster and she rarely saw him outside of work but enjoyed eating with him.

"Linds." He said watching her. "I gotta ask." He said and she sighed and nodded. "Ya don't have to tell me." He offered and she shrugged.

"It just didn't work." She said staring at her food her apetite gone.

"Dat why he's been out?" He asked and she looked up and closed her eyes for a second.

"Don he's your friend." She said and he laughed.

"Linds he's not really my friend." He said honestly. "I thought we were friends but he's selfish." He explained. "I try to be his friend but he ain't interested. Ya know when I got blown up he never came to see me?" He asked and she shook her head. "Yeah he's a fuck up, I've tried to be there for him and dat shit with Rikki stealing his gun got me written up, I'm done helping him and I already told him I can't be around him anymore. He takes to many chances and I'm beginning to see he's not a good person. If he'd be honest wit me, wit himself then maybe I could try to help em but he's convinced he don't need no one so no." He said shaking his head. "He's not my friend but you are. Even if ya never tell me what he did I'm still not his friend but if ya worried bout making me chose sides I chose a long time ago. The only reason I got involved to help him with dis shit about his gun being missing was cause ya asked me too." He admitted and she nodded blinking back tears.

"He slept with Rikki." She whispered the words still causing her pain. "Said I saw more than was there with us. I have been trying to talk to him but I just, he didn't want to talk to me." She said shaking her head. "I went to his apartment last night and Rikki opened the door, they got married this last weekend in Vegas." She said and Don gasped shock evident on his handsome face. "Yeah anyway he came out, followed me down the stairs, said he was going to tell me." She said exhaling. "He said he loves her, that he didn't mean to hurt me."

"Mother fucker." Don said shaking his head. "Why's he leavin you pissed messages, ya didn't do anything wrong?" He asked recalling how angry Danny sounded on the machine.

"I'm pregnant." She said looking up at him big brown eyes bright with tears. "I'm 10 weeks pregnant."

"Oh." He whispered jaw dropping slightly.

"He says it's not his." She said hugging herself. "It is, I don't sleep around." She whispered eyes filling with tears.

"Hey I know dat." Don said feeling horrible.

"We haven't been together in a while, in 10 weeks." She said wiping her eyes hating that she was crying. "Just once and before that it had been a long time and he's mad, he thinks I'm trying to wreck his relationship with Rikki."

"Unfuckin believable." Don said shaking his head.

"He said he can't tell her that I'm pregnant, that it would kill her. I told him he doesn't have to have anything to do with this baby." She said sniffling. "I can do this on my own and I don't need him. I just thought telling him was the right thing to do."

"It was." Don said softly. "Lindsay if ya need anything I'm here." He offered. "I mean I know ya can do dis on ya own, I have no doubt but we're friends and friends help each other." He said and she smiled and nodded. "Plus I'm a great Lamaze coach, I was there when all 3 of my nephews were born." He said smiling.

"I may take you up on that." She said relaxing a little. "Why, is your sister married?" She asked remembering him talking about her.

"Yeah but her husband passes out at da site of blood." Don said smiling. "One drop and he's down." He said and Lindsay smiled eyes still bright with tears. "Besides I'm gonna have more time on my hands now that they changed our schedules." He added and she smiled.

"I won't know what to do with the extra time." She said resting her hand on her flat belly. The lab had changed hours and Don was now a part of their team. They would work 3 12 hour days and only be on call on day a week due to budget cuts.

"Yeah me too." He said nodding. He'd been worried about that, he'd always thrown himself into work and now he'd have a lot less time at the station and that thought scared him a little.

"So since we're friends sharing personal things." She said smiling. "What's going on with you and Jessica Angel?"

"Nothing." He said firmly. "Ok ok." He said as she gave him a funny look. "I thought there could be but she's sleeping wit 2 guys from my precint." He admitted. "I don't care bout the past but I don't wanna date someone who wants to date other people." He admitted. "I guess I'm a one woman kinda man."

"Did you ask her?" She asked and he nodded.

"She said it's her business who she sleeps wit." He admitted. "She got pissed and said she liked them and until she had a ring on her finger she could sleep wit whoever she wanted which is true." He admitted. "I told er dat if we were dating I would want her to stop and she said she had no idea I was such a prude."

"Wow." Lindsay said cringing feeling bad for him. "What's wrong with this world?" She asked shaking her head. "I mean I know I'm from Montana and maybe we do things different there but I don't think it's abnormal to only sleep with one person at a time."

"Yeah I don't either but I think we're in the minority Monroe." He said shrugging a smile on his face. "Have ya told anyone about da baby?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "They say the rate of miscarriage is high until 20 weeks so I'd like to wait." She explained. "I know it's a bad situation but I want this baby." She whispered. "I always wanted lot's of kids."

"I love babies." Don said grinning. "I can't wait for ya to have em."

"It's a girl." She said and he frowned. "I think." She added and he laughed. "Hey what doctor does your sister use?" She asked. "I had my first appointment yesterday and I didn't like the guy."

"Oh man her name is Jenson." He said smiling. "She's bout 60 and she's real nice. I can get ya her number." He offered and she nodded smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Don said smiling as Lindsay let him into her apartment. She'd been doing paperwork all day and he really hadn't had a chance to see her. "What's wrong?" He asked watching as she walked over and curled up on the couch.

"Nothing." She said softly fighting tears as she rested her hand on her baby bump.

"Ya lying Monroe." He said plopping down on the end of the couch watching her.

"I don't know." She whispered covering her face as she started crying.

"Oh man." He whispered heart racing, he was no good with crying women. He never knew what to say and felt like an idiot since he was no good at comforting. "Hey it's ok." He whispered scooting over and moving her so that he could hug her begging his body not to get aroused as her little body clung to him as she cried softly. "Shh." He whispered resting his head against hers as her hot wet tears soaked into his shirt. She was 22 weeks pregnant and they'd gotten pretty close. He brought over supper almost every night and they watched tv and laughed becoming good friends and he hadn't seen her cry like this before. "Tell me?" He asked as she calmed down a little.

"I'm so alone." She whispered voice thick with tears. "I know I have you." She added sighing. "It's just, I didn't think this would be my life." She whispered laying her head back on the couch. "That I'd be going through all of this alone, going to appointments and I guess I'm just disappointed." She admitted sniffling. "I don't have many friends, just you and I know Stella's my friend but she's busy." She said and he nodded still unsure of what to say. "Today I tried to ask her to co appointment tomorrow." She said staring at her hands. "It's my sonogram and I just, I wanted to have someone to share it with but I didn't even ask, she said she was going to lunch with her new boyfriend and was telling me about her plans." She said sighing. "This just isn't how I pictured doing this."

"Why didn't ya ask me to go?" He asked feeling a little hurt.

"You work." She said sniffling. "I was going to but I know you're working."

"Hang on." He said grabbing his cell phone and dialing Jessica Angel. "Hey it's Flack." He said looking down at Lindsay. "Listen can I switch ya shifts, I got some stuff to do tomorrow." He asked smiling as Lindsay watched him. "Hey thanks I'll owe ya." He said grinning as he flipped his phone closed. "Dat was easy." He said and she smiled. "Linds, dis is important, no way I'd miss it."

"Thanks." She said relieved that she'd have someone to share the day with. "Ok before I lose my nerve will you be my coach?" She asked eyes bright with nerves feeling funny about asking him but having no one else.

"Absolutely." He said grinning. "Ya got a list of ya appointments?" He asked and she nodded. "Good cause I'm goin wit ya."

"You don't have to." She said touched that he'd be willing to do this for her.

"I want to." He said softly. "I told ya I'm excited." He said smiling.

"I am too." She admitted smiling as the baby moved. "Feel." She said stretching out a bit and grabbing his big hand setting it on her bump.

"Oh wow." He whispered heart racing at the feel of the light movement under his hand. "Dat's incredible."

"I know." She said nodding.

"Ok so ya go relax and I'm gonna order food." He said after several minutes. "I rented us a movie."

"Deal." She said nodding and standing up stretching. "Thanks Don."

"Ya welcome." He said smiling as she walked to her bedroom. He called in an order for pizza and ran to his apartment pulling on sweats and a tee shirt jogging back to her place bare foot. "Comin." He called out grabbing his money as someone knocked on the door. "Oh." He said shocked as he opened the door seeing Danny and Rikki standing at her door.

"What the fuck are ya doing here?" Danny asked frowning.

"I could say da same." Don said glaring at him. He'd stayed away from Danny knowing that any foul words from the man would send him into a rage.

"We're here to talk to Lindsay." Rikki said dark hair pulled back into a pony tail her hand firmly in Danny's.

"She's in the shower." Don said staring at them. "I won't have ya upsetting her."

"I don't see how dis is any of ya business." Danny said jaw clenched in anger. "Dis is between her and us."

"No dis is between you and her." Don corrected without looking at Rikki. "I'll go see if she wants to talk to ya." He said letting them in hoping Lindsay wouldn't hurt him for it. He shut the door and walked back to her master bathroom gently tapping on the door.

"Yeah?" She asked pulling the door open a crack wrapped in a white towel.

"Hey Danny and Rikki are here." He said and she lost all color to her face. "Want me to tell them to beat it?" He asked feeling very protective of her.

"Oh man." She whispered taking a big breath. "I have to talk to them someday." She said and he nodded not letting himself look down at her wrapped in the towel her long hair still wet the soft fragrance of honeysuckle teasing his nose.

"Want me to leave?" He asked and she looked afraid for a second. "I'd like to stay." He said and she nodded relieved.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded. "Ok I'll be out."

"Aright." He said walking back into the living room and grabbing the door as someone knocked. He paid for the pizza ignoring Danny and Rikki as they sat on the couch as he carried the box into the kitchen. He walked in and sat down on the loveseat ignoring the glare Dan was sending his way and looking up as Lindsay walked in the soft tee shirt she was wearing with jeans clinging to her baby bump.

"You can leave." Danny said glaring at Don as Lindsay walked in.

"He's staying." Lindsay said sinking down onto the loveseat beside Don. "What do you want?"

"We want to talk." Rikki said looking a little nervous. "About the situation." She said glancing down at Lindsay's swollen belly.

"I already told Danny I didn't need anything from him." Lindsay said swallowing hard.

"You're sure that this is his child?" Rikki asked and Don rolled his eyes feeling Lindsay tense up beside him.

"I'm positive but you can have my baby tested." She said trying to relax.

"We will." Rikki said staring at her. "Are you using this pregnancy to get Danny back?"

"Are you serious?" Lindsay asked making a face seeing that Rikki was very serious. "Rikki I have no interest in Danny." She said honestly. "Things weren't good with us before he cheated." She said ignoring the glare Danny was sending her way. "I wouldn't take him back for all the money in the world."

"Good because he doesn't want you." Rikki said and Lindsay smiled and shook her head looking up at Don as if this were funny. "What happens when the baby is born?"

"You mean after you have him tested?" Lindsay asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Rikki said nodding.

"Nothing." She said shrugging. "I go on with my life, I take care of my child and I work and I'll be happy."

"If this is his child we'll want to be a part of his life." Rikki said and Lindsay nodded looking down at her hands.

"I want to say no, I want to keep him from Danny but I won't." She admitted. "I don't know how things will work out but I won't keep you from seeing him."

"I'd like to go to your appointment." Rikki said firmly. "I'm sorry but I don't trust you, how am I to know the reason you're doing this."

"The reason I'm doing this?" Lindsay asked making a face anger flaring up inside of her. "I didn't do this, you know get pregnant on purpose." She said shaking her head. "It happened and I'm going to love this baby but no you can't come to my appointment."

"What are you hiding?" She asked and Don made a face barely able to control his mouth.

"I'm not hiding anything but I don't have anything to prove to you." Lindsay said shaking her head. "I don't know you and I don't like you, I can't respect you because you knew that Danny had a girlfriend." She said. "I don't care anymore but I won't have you spoiling a happy time for me."

"How pregnant are you?" She asked jaw clenched in anger.

"22 weeks." Lindsay said.

"It can't be his." She said looking at him. "You said you ended things with her right after Ruben died."

"There was one time." He admitted closing his eyes as she shook her head in"The day after Ruben's funeral." Lindsay said since Danny just sighed. "And he came to me."

"When is your sonogram?" She asked fighting the urge to slap her husband.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"Danny can go." Rikki said and Lindsay shook her head no.

"Don's going."

"What the fuck?" Danny asked glaring at his former friend.

"Don't even Danny." Lindsay said shaking her head. "It's none of your business."

"So if this is Danny's child we have a right to be there when he's born, to be a part of that." Rikki said and Lindsay laughed.

"It's not gonna happen." She said shaking her head no. "Danny if you hadn't treated me like such a prostitute when I told you maybe." She said looking at him. "You know it's your child, that you're doing this it's just to hurt me and I'm fine with that but I'm not gonna let you come to my appointments and be in the delivery room when you're still treating me like some girl you picked up in a bar. You can both be at the hospital, maybe I'll change my mind and let Danny come but I don't know you and I don't owe you anything." She said to Rikki reaching for her belly as the baby turned tickling her. "Now I'm hungry so I'd like you to leave."

"We'll come over tomorrow after work." Rikki said standing up and Lindsay frowned but didn't say anything. "I'd like to see the sono pictures, they'll measure the baby and tell you exactly when he or she was conceived."

"Fine." She said shrugging grateful that she didn't feel anything romantic for Danny anymore. "We have to be civil, I won't have my child around anger and fighting." She stated knowing she was going to have to be the bigger person here.

"Fine." Rikki said practically dragging Danny out of the apartment.

"Well that was uncomfortable." She said glancing over at Don.

"Yeah." He said nodding glad that she didn't look upset.

"He thinks something is going on with us." Lindsay said standing up and stretching her stomach growling at the smell of the pizza.

"Lindsay, lot's of people are gonna think dat." He said following her. "I don't care."

"I don't either." She said smiling at him. "I feel ok." She said smiling as she took a slice and smiled. "I think I'm gonna be ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, Heidi thanks for the encouraging words you were right I let one really crappy review from an anonymous person get me down so thanks for writing to me. I hope you like this and I don't own anything relating to CSI.

"Don Flack." Dr. Jenson said smiling brightly as she walked into the room the next afternoon quickly hugging him.

"Hey." He said smiling as she moved to hug Lindsay.

"Are you this baby's dad?" She asked patting Lindsay's belly.

"No." He said shaking his head.

"The father is kind of out of the picture." Lindsay said softly. "Don's going to be my coach, I've heard he has a little practice."

"He's a great coach." She said patting Don on the cheek. "You ready to see your baby?" She asked her big blue eyes bright with kindness. Lindsay nodded and smiled over at Don as she laid down on the bed as Dr. Jenson pulled the sono machine over. "I say girl, Don says boy." Lindsay said smiling nervously at him as he slid his big hand in hers stomach churning with excitement.

"Well let's see who's right." Dr. Jenson said moving the wand on her small bump and looking at the screen. "Everything looks wonderful." She whispered smiling. "Here's an arm." She said pointing to the screen and taking a picture. "It's a girl." She said grinning.

"Oh." Lindsay whispered fighting tears as she watched the screen her heart racing.

"Wow." Don whispered eyes burning with unshed tears as Lindsay squeezed his hand.

"She's tiny but everything looks wonderful." Dr. Jenson said smiling. "You need to be eating 6-8 small meals a day." She said printing out some pictures. "You're due date is just as we suspected, June 15th." She said smiling.

"Can you print out some extra pictures?" Lindsay asked and she nodded smiling. "So she's ok?"

"She's perfect." Dr. Jenson said handing them the pictures and wiping off Lindsay's belly. "Lindsay it's important that you eat, Don I want you to make sure of it and she needs plenty of rest." She said and Don nodded staring at the pictures. "Lindsay you've only gained 8 lbs, you're a small woman but we want to get this baby nice and fat ok?" She asked and Lindsay nodded. "Your next appointment I want you to gain 5 lbs."

"I'm eating." Lindsay said sighing. "I get tired so easy."

"It's true, she's eating she had 4 slices of pizza last night." Don said smiling feeling proud even though he had no right.

"So." Mac said as he and Don rode to pick up a suspect.

"So." Don said glancing over at him feeling a little nervous.

"You and Lindsay are close." Mac said dying to ask but knowing it was none of his business.

"Yeah." Don said nodding. "Something you wanna ask?" He finally said and Mac smiled his face turning red.

"Are you guys together?" He asked and Don shook his head no.

"No, I'm just her partner." He said frowning. "She's my best friend."

"You love her." Mac said softly glancing over at him.

"Yeah." Don admitted knowing lying to Mac was useless. "But it's a bad time and we're good right now." He said. "She's got to much going on and I'm not gonna rock the boat." He said softly. "Someday but not til after the baby, I'm all she has and if she ain't interested I don't want er to be alone in dis."

"I can respect that." Mac said nodding. "She won't be shocked, I think she has feelings for you too." He said smiling lightly. "Everyone thinks you're together."

"Yeah." Don admitted. "Ya sure it's ok for me to be off when she has the baby?"

"Sure." Mac said nodding. "I asked Danny if he wanted off, he said no."

"Fucker still don't think it's his." Don said shaking his head. "I could kill him for making her feel cheap." He said jaw clenched. "As if she's da kind of girl dat sleeps around."

"I know." Mac said nodding. "I think he knows."

"I know he knows." Don said sighing.

"I'm going to let him off if he asks."  
"Ok." Don said nodding. "Lindsay said she don't want him in the room wit us but she won't keep him away from the baby." He said smiling. "I'm so excited, only 4 more weeks."

"She said you were a great coach." Mac said and he smiled proudly.

"She almost passed out in Lamaze when they made us watch the video." He said chuckling. "She said she knew what it would be like she just didn't think about it to much til she saw it."

"Well if you need anything you just let me know." Mac said and Don nodded.

"Actually are ya busy tomorrow?" He asked smiling.

"No why?" Mac asked.

"Cause I'm painin the baby's room and setting up da crib and I could use some help, she can't help." Don said and Mac nodded smiling as they pulled up at the scene.

"Who's going to watch the baby when she's working?" Mac asked as they worked the next morning at about 8 on the baby's room as Lindsay slept.

"My ma." He said smiling. "She babysits and her and Lindsay get along real good." He admitted frowning as he heard a noise. "She should still be sleepin." He said putting the paint brush down and starting towards the door.

"Hey." Lindsay said smiling tiredly resting her hand on her baby bump.

"Ya just went to sleep." Don said frowning at her. She hadn't been sleeping good and she'd had Braxton hicks contractions most of the night and hadn't been able to sleep.

"I'm hungry." She said shrugging. "Thank you so much Mac." She said and he nodded smiling at her. "Have you guys eaten?"

"Nope." Don said smiling hopefully.

"Ok I'll cook." She said rolling her eyes at him as she walked into the kitchen.

"She's havin lot's of Braxton hicks contractions." Don said as he and Mac resumed painting. "She was up til 5 dis morning."

"Have you decided on a name?" Mac asked wiping his hands on his jeans and looking around the light yellow room.

"Yeah." Don said smiling. "Ava after my ma isn't dat great?" He asked smiling proudly. "Dan hated it, said he wanted a different name."

"Imagine that." Mac said disappointed in the kid.

"Yeah Lindsay asked if he believed it was his, he said no and she said that was fine, she was naming her." Don said smiling. "She's bein so good bout all of it, I don't know how she's so damn nice I wanna kill em."

"She's strong." Mac said as they moved to start putting the crib together. "This looks old."

"Yeah my ma gave it to er, it was mine." Don said smiling still feeling proud that Lindsay was using a crib he'd been in. "Her and my ma get along good." He said and Mac smiled. Lindsay didn't really have any family, her parents were both killed in a car accident when she was 18 and she didn't have siblings. "Ma said to never make her chose between Lindsay or me, dat I wouldn't like her choice." Don said and Mac laughed.

"She loves me." Lindsay said hand on her belly as she walked into the room. "Hungry?"

"Yep." Don said nodding and grinning at her. "Pancakes?"

"Yep but I ate all the bacon." She admitted waddling into the kitchen. "I really apprechiate you coming over Mac." She said as they sat down.

"Not a problem." Mac said smiling at her. "I really apprechiate the way you've handled things at work." He said softly. "You've been very classy."

"Thanks." She said blushing. "It's been hard at times." She admitted. "I'm trying to be an adult, I'm having a baby it's time to grow up I guess." She said resting her hand on her belly.

"You're not very big." Mac said taking a bite of the fluffy pancakes.

"She's gained 19lbs." Don said swallowing and frowning as Lindsay glared at him. "What?"

"Don't tell people my weight." She said face red with embarrassment.

"I, well I didn't say how much you weighed." He said cringing seeing that he'd messed up.

"You did." She said biting back tears. "I know I'm a cow."

"No no." He said looking over at Mac not sure what to say. "Linds honey you only weigh 116lbs." He whispered and she dropped her jaw before bursting into tears. "Oh shit." He said cringing and exhaling loudly. "I, oh man I'm sorry." He whispered as she covered her face crying softly.

"Why don't you just tell my boss about my stretch marks." She gasped tears sliding down her face.

"I didn't, I haven't." He stuttered. "You don't have any."

"I can't believe you." She gasped choking on a sob. "Are you going to tell everyone everything?"

"Oh man." Don whispered frowning and looking up at Mac as she got up and held her belly as she raced to the bedroom slamming the door. "I fucked dat up." He said and Mac covered his mouth trying hard not to laugh. "What?" Don asked frowning as Mac started laughing.

"I just realized." Mac said choking back more laughter. "You're getting all the hormones, the late night food runs all that good stuff." He said laughing. "But no sex."

"Laugh it up." Don said shaking his head and rubbing his face. "I'll be back." He said getting up and grabbing a handful of oreo cookies knowing he'd need some help. She'd had several spells like this, she'd lose it over something small and burst into tears. She got over it fast and made fun of herself later for being so emotional but he got a little nervous every time. He knocked once on the door and opened it seeing her laying on the bed her little body wracked with sobs as she held her belly. "Lindsay." He whispered walking over to sit by the bed. "Baby I'm sorry." He said heart breaking at her sobs. "I didn't mean it."

"I just look horrible." She whispered unable to stop the small sobs escaping her throat.

"No you don't." He said honestly. "Hey ya beautiful." He said cupping her face. "I think you're stunning."

"Whatever." She said covering her face. "I look like a cow, like I swallowed a beach ball."

"No you don't." He said smiling a little. "I think you're sexy." He said and she made a face and moved her hands. "Seriously." He said swallowing hard and moving his hand down to her belly pulling her tee shirt up and resting his hand on her smooth creamy skin. "Very sexy." He whispered unable to stop himself as he bent over and pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin.

"Don." She whispered shocked by his actions.

"So yeah." He whispered breaking her gaze his face turning red. "I brought cookies." He said pulling his hand up to her.

"Thanks." She said softly taking one of the cookies. "Sorry bout the hormones."

"Sokay." He said smiling and standing up. "You ok if we go finish?"

"Yes, I'm having lunch with your mom." She said eating one of the cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chappy, I'm almost finished with this one I think please let me know what you think...I do not own CSI or any of the characters...

"Ya sure ya fine?" Don asked as he got ready to go to work with Lindsay laying in the recliner watching television.

"I'm fine." She said nodding as she rubbed her belly. "Seriously Don I'm fine." She said and he nodded having trouble making himself leave. She was due anytime and he'd been having a hard time for over a week leaving her alone. "I promise." She insisted. "If I feel anything I'll call."

"Aright." He said nodding and pulling his suit jacket on and walking to the door. "Ya got ya phone?" He asked and she nodded holding it up and rubbing her belly. "Aright." He said walking over and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Call for anything and ya better answer when I call."

"I will." She said chuckling her entire body warming at the soft kiss. She watched as he headed out and had to smile. Things had changed with them, she couldn't put her finger on it but they touched a lot, innocently but she felt like things were different. She was falling in love with him even though she tried not to and she knew that he was trying to be there for her and was maybe as afraid as she was about going further. He'd been spending the night at her place and had even spent the last 3 nights in her bed. Nothing had happened but she couldn't get comfortable so she'd laid on her side relaxed against him and had been able to sleep. She wasn't sure if it was the position of sleep or just feeling him near but she'd felt perfect laying with him. She wasn't sure what would happen after Ava came but she knew that she cared about him, she loved his mom and sisters. Ava Flack made her feel special, made her feel like a part of the family and was constantly dropping hints about how great it would be for Lindsay and Don to get together. She'd been terrified to meet her but Don had convinced her that it would be fine and when the tall dark haired woman immediately wrapped her arms around Lindsay in a hug she'd felt safe and knew things would be fine. Ava was tall and thin with shockingly blue eyes and had dark curly hair. She was gorgeous and was so kind that at first it worried Lindsay. She wasn't used to a mother figure, hadn't had one in a long time but Ava just eased into the role and now Lindsay barely went a day without talking to her and had lunch with her several times a week. She now understood how Don had turned out so well, his mother was fantastic. She sighed as the baby kicked her bladder and slowly managed to get out of the chair to head to the bathroom. "Oh my god." She gasped feeling a gush of fluids.

"Whas wrong?" Don asked as he grabbed his phone about a block from their apartment building.

"My water broke." Lindsay said sounding scared. "I'm really scared now."

"Oh god I'm coming." He said heart pounding as he turned to run back home. "You ok you having pain?"

"No, maybe a little." She said sitting on the toilet. "Just get home ok?" She asked fear curling up in her belly.

"I'm running up da stairs." He said flipping his phone closed.

"Did you call everyone?" Lindsay asked as she relaxed between contractions as the baby moniter beeped periodically.

"Yeah." Don said nodding as he squeezed her hand. "Ma will be by later and I left Dan a message, they didn't answer." He explained and she nodded closing her eyes as the tightening started again in her back. "Startin again?" He asked and she nodded jaw clenched with pain.

"God it hurts." She whispered squeezing his hand.

"Take deep breaths." He said softly. "In through your nose and out through your mouth." He whispered soothingly feeling horrible for her. With his sister he'd felt bad that she was hurting but she'd gotten an epidural right away with all three boys but Lindsay didn't want that and she'd already been in labor for 6 hours.

"Oh man." She whispered relaxing. "You told your mom we'd call when it got close?" She asked and he nodded brushing back her hair. Don's mom ran a daycare and had been nervous that the baby would come during the day. She'd been progressing fairly slowly, she'd been dilated to 3 when they got to the hospital at 9am and now it was nearly 4 and she was dilated to 6. She hadn't wanted him to call anyone until she was closer to having the baby but he'd been to excited not to call his mom. "Donnie." She whispered eyes closed exhausted already.

"Yeah." He whispered watching her.

"What if I can't do this?" She asked looking at him her eyes bright with pain and fear.

"You can." He said softly brushing a lock of hair back. "Ya strong and I don't have a doubt in my mind." He said rolling his eyes as his cell phone rang. "Flack."

"It's Mac how is she?" Mac asked as he sat at his desk.

"She's good, doctor said it's still gonna be a while." He admitted. "She guessed we'd be pushing late tonight."

"Wow." Mac said sighing. "Well tell Lindsay we're thinking of her and we'll stop by later."

"Ok will do." Don said flipping his phone closed and relaying the message. "Hey Ava Grace." He whispered resting his hand on Lindsay's tight belly. "Be nice to momma ok?" He asked and Lindsay smiled shifting in the bed. "Want me to read or ya wanna try to sleep?" He asked and she sighed.

"Read I can't sleep." She said and he nodded picking up her magazine and starting to read an article about taking great pictures.

"Lindsay Monroe?" Ava Flack said heading to the nurses station looking nervous.

"You are?" The woman asked.

"Tell her Ava's here." She said and the woman nodded and pointed to the waiting room. "She doesn't want visitors." She explained and Ava walked over nodding at the young man and dark haired woman sitting alone in the small room. She picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages looking up as the nurse walked back over.

"Mrs. Flack?" She asked and Ava nodded. "Lindsay is getting ready to push and she'd like you to come."

"How is she?" Ava asked smiling lightly at the young couple as she followed the nurse.

"She's doing well." She said opening the door.

"Hey." Lindsay said cheeks red and hair dampened to her forehead. "It hurts." She said and Ava nodded walking over and kissing her forehead. "I don't like pushing."

"I didn't either honey." Ava said kissing Don and taking the camera. "Are you sure you want me here?" She asked knowing that Lindsay had told Don she only wanted him in the room.

"Yeah." She said closing her eyes as another pain started. "Oh god." She whispered gripping Don's arm tightly.

"Just relax." He whispered eyes bright. "Take deep breaths." He whispered seeing his mom videoing with the camera Lindsay had bought.

"Ava." Lindsay whispered an hour later as she relaxed. "Can you go give Danny an update?" She asked not sure she could do this after all as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I can." Don said and she jerked up and shook her head.

"Don't leave." She gasped and he nodded squeezing her hand gently.

"I'll be right back." Ava said softly walking out of the room and to the waiting room. "Danny?" She asked and the blonde guy nodded looking a little worried. "She asked me to give you an update." She explained. "She's been pushing for 2 hours and the doctor said it would be within the hour." She said and he nodded. "As soon as the baby is born I'll bring out pictures."

"Oh yeah thanks." He said looking very uncomfortable with everything.

"I'm so tired." Lindsay whispered staring down at her daughter her head resting against Don's as he stared at Ava.

"She's so beautiful." He whispered arm wrapped around Lindsay's slim shoulders knowing she was whipped.

"Hold her." She whispered needing to move on the bed but afraid she'd drop her. He stood up and gently took the tiny baby heart full to bursting as the baby's big blue eyes blinked as she looked up at him.

"Hey there beautiful." He whispered throat clogged with tears. "Oh man." He said clearing his throat and smiling as his mom walked back into the room.

"She's beautiful." Ava whispered sniffling as she snapped a couple of pictures. "Get down with Lindsay." She ordered and he sat on the edge of the bed and shifted Ava so that Lindsay could see her as his mom took more pictures. They all looked up at the light knock on the door and Ava wiped her eyes and kissed all three of them. "I'll be back in the morning." She promised handing Lindsay the camera.

"Thanks." Lindsay said smiling tiredly. Ava nodded and walked to the door pulling it open and letting Danny and Rikki in.

"Hey." Danny said walking in hating that Don Flack was holding his child.

"You uh, ya wanna hold her?" Don asked and Danny nodded looking terrified as Don put the tiny baby in his arms.

"Don hand me my bag." Lindsay said struggling to keep her eyes open as he grabbed her bag gently setting it on the bed. "Here." She said pulling out a DNA swab and handing it to him.

"She's tiny." Rikki said looking at the little dark haired girl. "She looks like him." She said looking up at Flack.

"Just swab." Lindsay said to exhausted to even reply in anger.

"What does she weigh?" Danny asked staring at the little girl.

"6lbs 3oz." Don said. "17 inches long."

"How big was Ruben?" Danny asked and Rikki smiled.

"8.9." She admitted.

"What's er name?" Danny asked.

"Ava Grace." Don said worried about Lindsay sleeping soundly with her head falling forward. "Linds." He whispered moving the pillow and pushing the button to lay the bed back. "She's tired."

"Yeah." Danny said nodding and giving the baby back to Don.

"Swab her." Rikki said and Danny looked for a second like he was going to do the right thing and tell Rikki it wasn't necessary. "Just do it." She demanded green eyes flashing with irritation. He nodded and took the swab and swiping at some drool.

"Talk about taking guilt to far." Don said sadly as he sat down in the rocking chair. "You can leave now." He said without looking up.

"We'll be in touch." Rikki said pulling Danny out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything just to start. Thanks so much for the reviews and I hope this is going ok for you guys. Let me know if you have another idea for this story I have 2 more chapters written and I will post soon. Thanks

"Hey." Don said smiling as he walked in finding Lindsay laying in bed cuddled with Ava. He'd gone back to work 2 days after they brought Ava home and he'd hated every second of being away from them.

"Hey." Lindsay said smiling up at him. "Ava look who's home." She said smiling as Don crawled on the bed and smiled at her.

"Ava bear did ya miss me?" He asked kissing her hand. "She gets prettier every day." He said looking over at Lindsay.

"I thought I was the only one that thought that." She said staring down at her daughter. "How was your day?" She asked as he carefully picked the baby up and put her on his chest.

"Long." He said smiling as he rubbed Ava's back. "You?"

"Great." She said getting up and stretching. "Will you watch her while I shower?"

"Yep." He said nodding and carrying Ava to the kitchen as Lindsay went to the bathroom. "Ava Bear what should we have for supper?" He asked opening the fridge. He'd spent every night with her since a week before she had Ava. Part of him was afraid she'd ask him about it, ask him when he intended to go home because he loved being here. He'd slowly moved some clothes over and when he came home from work yesterday he'd found them hanging in her closet. "Oh." He whispered cringing as she spit up white vomit all down the front of his shirt. "Gross Av." He said laying her down and pulling off the offending shirt leaving him naked from the waist up. "You like getting me puky huh?" He asked as she gurgled her big blue eyes bright as she stared up at him. "I think we're calling in Chinese." He stated picking her up and rubbing her back as she started to cry. "You hungry love?" He asked walking to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle Lindsay had stuck in the fridge. He turned on the hot water hoping Lindsay didn't freak and come out to check on them. He wanted her to trust him, wanted her to have a little down time. She'd tried breast feeding but couldn't keep up so she'd started supplementing Ava's feedings with formula. "Ok." He said testing the bottle and smiling as he slid the nipple into her puckered mouth as she sighed greedily sucking down the milk. He sighed at the knock on the door and walked over pulling it open as his balanced the bottle on his chin not wanting to interrupt her feeding time. "Hey." He said seeing Danny and Rikki. "Can I help ya?" He asked not able to make himself be friendly to them after all that had happened.

"Where's Lindsay?" Danny asked looking in annoyed to find Don with his kid again.

"She is allowed bathroom breaks." Don said sarcastically as he let them in. "I'll go tell er ya here." He said walking to the bathroom and knocking.

"Yeah?" She called out from inside the shower.

"Hey we got company." He said cracking the door. "Danny and Rikki."

"Ok, I'll be out." She called out swishing her hair back and sighing.

"Aright." He said walking back into her room glancing up seeing Danny staring at him. "Just hang on a sec." He told Ava as he sat her down on the bed and grabbed a tee shirt of his from Lindsay's closet yanking it on as she started to fuss missing her bottle. "Ok ok." He said chuckling as he picked her up and gave her the bottle back. He walked back out and sat down not sure exactly what to do or say as they sat on the couch across from them. "Um you wanna feed er?" He asked and Danny shook his head no watching. "She only has 2 bottles a day." He said staring at her as she ate. "Lindsay breast feeds da rest of da time." He said pulling the bottle away as she slowed down. "Ok baby you gotta burp?" He asked putting her on his chest and gently patting her back smiling as she burped loudly. "Oh man." He said making a face feeling spit up soak into his shirt. "She's juicy." He said and Danny frowned not sure what he meant. "She's spitting up a lot." He explained. "Got me dis morning and dis is twice since I got home from work."

"Is she sick?" Danny asked.

"No I think babies just do dat." Don said.

"Do what?" Lindsay asked walking out dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt her wet hair in a pony tail.

"Spit up." He said smiling as she sat down on her knees close to him.

"You got him again." Lindsay said laughing as she reached for the burp rag and wiped up the mess. "You're supposed to put this under her." She said a smile on her face.

"Yeah I forgot." He said shrugging and handing Lindsay the baby smiling as Ava snuggled right into her chest.

"So." Lindsay said looking up at them hating that she felt like she was on display as they stared.

"Well she's Danny's." Rikki said and Lindsay rolled her eyes keeping her mouth shut. "We'd like to discuss a visitation schedule."

"When she's older." Lindsay said firmly. "I'm breast feeding and she's to young."

"He's her father." Rikki said angrily.

"And once she's older I have no problem with you guys seeing her." Lindsay said firmly. "I've spoken with an attorney and been assured that a judge would side with me, no being away for more than 2 hours since I'm breast feeding." She explained. "She's getting 2 bottles a day so I don't care if you'd like to take her for 4 hours and give her a bottle but it's not happening right away, she's 4 days old." She said swallowing hard. "Danny you can come here and see her as much as you want but I was told that I didn't have to allow overnights and extended away from home visits until she was 6 months old." She said relieved that Don's sister who was a family law attorney had given her advice. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yeah." Danny said nodding still unsure about all of this as he took the tiny baby from Lindsay.

"I want us to be able to get along." Lindsay said sitting back down by Don. "I won't keep you from your child Danny, I think you know me better than that." She said sighing. "I just, she's so young right now but you can come over whenever you want I mean that." She said hoping against hope that he wouldn't take her up on it. "I'd like you to get to know her before taking her."

"So Danny and I can't take her but he can spend as much time with Danny's child as he wants." Rikki said glaring at her.

"Rikki no offense but I'm trying here." Lindsay said jaw clenched. "You are Danny's wife, you have nothing to do with this now I'd hate to have to get ugly because you and I can't get along."

"Is that a threat?" Rikki asked shaking her head.

"No." Lindsay said. "I wouldn't disrespect you in your house so I expect the same from you, now I've stood by while you called me a slut, I've never said anything about it but you will treat me and my child with respect or Danny won't see her." She said meaning every word.

"You." She stopped as Danny held his hand up shutting her up.

"Stop." He demanded. "Let's just relax." He said swallowing hard. "She's right, we gotta get along I won't have us fighting like cats and dogs like ya used to fight wit Ruben's dad. Ruben hated dat and I won't have it." He said firmly and she frowned gritting her teeth in anger.

"Ummm." Don moaned shifting in the bed blinking in the darkened room. He rolled over and stopped heart racing seeing Lindsay laying beside him with her shirt up and Ava sucking her breast. He tried to look away knowing he was invading Lindsay's privacy but when he looked up she was staring at him through the small beam of light from the street. "Sorry." He whispered blinking several times.

"It's ok." She whispered scooting down further in the bed and looking over at him again.

"That's beautiful." He whispered watching as Ava sucked greedily from Lindsay's full breast. "Does it hurt?" He whispered reaching up to rub the soft hair on Ava's head.

"No it tickles a little." She admitted looking down as Ava ate. "I love her so much." She whispered staring.

"She's incredible." Don whispered unsure which one of them he was talking about as he watched. He swallowed hard as Ava moved Lindsay's pink nipple popping out of the baby's mouth looking wet and shiny. "Here." He whispered as Lindsay moved trying to cover up. He took the baby and rested her on his chest glancing over as Lindsay pulled her shirt down and looked over moving her hand to rub Ava's back. "Oh." He whimpered feeling her little body burp and wetness on his chest. "She got me again." He said and Lindsay smiled tiredly scooting closer and moving Ava to her chest as Don pulled the tee shirt off. "Uh I don't got no more clothes." He said feeling a little exposed. "You care if I don't wear a shirt?" He asked and she shook her head tiredly. He nodded and scooted back down in the bed struggling to keep his eyes open wanting to watch them longer.


End file.
